This invention pertains to semiconductor technology, and more particularly to storage cell capacitors for use in dynamic random access memories.
As memory devices become more dense it is necessary to decrease the size of circuit components. One way to retain the storage capacity of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device and decrease its size is to increase the dielectric constant of the dielectric layer of the storage cell capacitor. In order to achieve the charge storage efficiency needed in 256 megabit(Mb) memories and above, materials having a high dielectric constant, typically greater than 50, can be used as the dielectric layer to insulate the storage node electrode and cell plate electrode of the storage cell capacitor one from the other. A dielectric constant is a value characteristic of a material and is proportional to the amount of charge that can be stored in the material when it is interposed between two electrodes. BaxSr(1-x)TiO3 [BST], BaTiO3, SrTiO3, PbTiO3, Pb(Zr,Ti)O3 [PZT], (Pb,La) (Zr,Ti)O3 [PLZT], (Pb,La)TiO3 [PLT], KNO3, and LiNbO3 are among some of the high dielectric constant materials that can be used in this application. These materials have dielectric constant values above 50 and will likely replace the standard Si3N4, SiO2/Si3N4, Si3N4/SiO2, or SiO2/Si3N4/SiO2 composite films used in 256 kilobits (Kb) to 64 megabits (Mb) generations of DRAMs. Si3N4 and SiO2/Si3N4 composite films have dielectric constant values of 7 or less. The storage node and cell plate electrodes are also referred to as first and second electrodes.
Unfortunately BST is incompatible with existing processes and can not be simply deposited on a polysilicon electrode as was the case for the lower dielectric constant materials, such as Si3N4 and SiO2/Si3N4 composite layers. In the storage cell capacitor incorporating BST, described in the IDEM-91 article entitled, A STACKED CAPACITOR WITH (BaxSr1-x)TiO3 FOR 256 M DRAM by Koyama et al., the storage node electrode typically comprises a layer of platinum overlying a tantalum layer which, in turn, overlies a polysilicon plug. Platinum is used as the upper portion of the first electrode since it will not oxidize during a BST deposition or subsequent anneal. An electrode that oxidizes would have a low dielectric constant film below the BST, thereby negating the advantages provided by the high dielectric constant material. The tantalum layer is introduced to avoid Si and Pt inter-diffusion and to prevent the formation of SiO2 on top of the platinum surface. In addition, the platinum protects the top surface of the tantalum from strong oxidizing conditions during the BST deposition. FIG. 1 depicts the stacked storage node electrode comprising tantalum 1, platinum 2 (Ta/Pt) overlying the polysilicon plug 3.
However, the sidewalls 4 of the tantalum 1 formed during this process are subject to oxidation during the subsequent deposition of the BST layer. Since the tantalum 1 oxidizes the polysilicon plug 3 is also susceptible to oxidation. When portions of the polysilicon plug 3 and tantalum 1 are consumed by oxidation the capacitance of the storage cell capacitor is decreased since the storage node electrode is partially covered by a low dielectric constant film. Therefore the memory device cannot be made as dense. In addition, the storage node contact resistance increases drastically.
An object of the invention is to increase density of a memory device by increasing capacitance of storage cell capacitors. The storage cell capacitor of the invention features a storage node electrode having a barrier layer of tantalum or another material which experiences no oxidation during the formation of the storage cell capacitor. The barrier layer is interposed between a conductive plug and a non-oxidizing conductive material such as platinum. A dielectric layer, typically BaxSr(1-x)TiO3 [BST], is deposited on the non-oxidizing material. The barrier layer is surrounded on its sides by an insulative layer.
The insulative layer protects the barrier layer from oxidizing during the deposition and anneal of the BST thereby also eliminating oxidization of the conductive plug. By eliminating oxidization of the barrier layer and the conductive plug capacitance is maximized.
The invention is a storage node capacitor having a storage node electrode comprising a barrier layer interposed between a conductive plug and an oxidation resistant conductive layer and the method for fabricating the same. A thick insulative layer protects the sidewalls of the barrier layer during the deposition and anneal of a dielectric layer having a high dielectric constant.
The method comprises forming the conductive plug in a thick layer of insulative material such as oxide or oxide/nitride. The conductive plug is recessed from a planarized top surface of the thick insulative layer. The barrier layer is formed in the recess. The process is then continued with a formation of an oxidation resistant conductive layer and the patterning thereof to complete the formation of the storage node electrode.
Next a dielectric layer having a high dielectric constant is formed to overly the storage node electrode and a cell plate electrode is then fabricated to overly the dielectric layer.
Since the barrier layer is protected during the formation of the dielectric layer by both the oxidation resistant conductive layer and the thick insulative layer there is no oxidation of the barrier layer or the contact plug thereby maximizing capacitance of the storage node and reducing high contact resistance issues.
The invention includes a storage node capacitor having a storage node electrode comprising a barrier layer interposed between a conductive plug and an oxidation resistant conductive layer and the method for fabricating the same. A thick insulative layer protects the sidewall of the barrier layer during the deposition and anneal of a dielectric layer having a high dielectric constant
In one preferred implementation the method comprises forming the conductive plug in a thick layer of insulative material such as oxide or oxide/nitride. The conductive plug is recessed from a planarized top surface of the thick insulative layer. The barrier layer and the oxidation resistant layer are formed in the recess. A portion of the thick insulative material is removed to expose portions of the oxidation resistant layer. Remaining portions of the thick insulative material continue to encompass the barrier layer.
Next a dielectric layer having a relatively high dielectric constant is formed to overlie the storage node electrode and a cell plate electrode is then fabricated to overlie the dielectric layer. In this preferred implementation, since the barrier layer is protected during the formation of the dielectric layer by both the oxidation resistant conductive layer and the thick insulative layer there is little or no oxidation of the barrier layer or the contact plug, thereby maximizing capacitance of the storage node and reducing high contact resistance issues.
In one particular preferred embodiment, the barrier layer is tantalum or another material which experiences no oxidation during the formation of the storage cell capacitor. The oxidation resistant conductive layer is preferably a non-oxidizing conductive material such as platinum. The dielectric layer is preferably BaxSr(1-x)TiO3 [BST].
The insulative layer and the oxidation resistant layer protect the barrier layer from oxidizing during the deposition and anneal of the BST thereby also eliminating oxidization of the conductive plug. By minimizing or eliminating oxidization of the barrier layer and the conductive plug capacitance is maximized.